Various immersive technologies (e.g., virtual reality technology, augmented reality technology, mixed reality technology, etc.) allow users of media player devices to experience immersive scenes that are different from a real-world environment within which the users and media player devices actually exist. For example, a virtual reality scene may be generated based on camera-captured scenery of a real-world scene or virtually-rendered scenery of a virtualized scene. Using an immersive technology such as virtual reality technology, users experience simulated scenes that may be difficult, expensive, or impossible to experience otherwise. Accordingly, virtual reality technology may provide users with a variety of entertainment, educational, vocational, and/or other enjoyable or valuable experiences that may otherwise be difficult or inconvenient for the users to obtain.
In some examples, virtual reality data is streamed from a content generation system to a user's media player device over a network. For instance, a scene representation of a virtual reality scene may be transmitted to a media player device in real time as the user experiences the virtual reality scene by way of the media player device. To present a virtual reality scene perfectly, it would be desirable for the scene representation to include an unlimited number of different projections from every possible vantage point on the virtual reality scene. Unfortunately, various resource limitations (e.g., limited network bandwidth, limited computing resources of the content generation system for generating projections, limited computing resources of media player devices for rendering and presenting content, etc.) prevent systems from achieving this theoretical ideal. Instead, the systems may strategically select projections to prepare and provide as part of a scene representation.